What Life Would Be Like
by aberforthlover
Summary: What would happen if two insane, obsessive, all around strange girls and a not as insane, obsessive, strange girl arrived at Hogwarts? Well, a lot of Snape stalking for one thing! Really random hyper stuff writen when I'm hyper!


What Life Would Be Like  
  
Summary: What life would be like for Harry Potter and Co. if my friend, my sister, and I were going to Hogwarts! a.k.a. What I do when I'm really hyper!  
  
This Episode: The cast of Harry Potter meets Ari, Jessie, and Anna. Everyone is very confused.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. But if I ever end up on the show "The Simple Life" then I will get Paris Hilton to buy the rights to the movies for me!  
  
A/N this story is just something I do when I'm hyper. So if you want me to keep writing, review and I will eat lots of Pixysticks! Don't review and I will eat lots of Pixysticks anyway! Chocolate rocks! SUGAR AND COFFEE! SUGAR AND COFFEE! I LOVE STARBUCKS! And just so you know, all this is based on stuff Anna, Jessie, and me really do!  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting under a tree, studying for exams, when a flash of light temporarily blinded them. When everyone finally got back their sight, there was a girl standing in front of them looking very confused. Then a look of understanding washed over he face. She shouted,  
  
"YES! YES! YES! IT WORKED! HAHAHA! IN YOUR FACE YOU UNBELIVING PEOPLES!" then she then ran around in circles, and made strange noises, kind of like the crowing of an injured rooster. Harry decided it would be best to calm her down before she did someone serious injury.  
  
"Err, hello there. My name is Harry Potter. What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Ari! And I'm from America! And I somehow managed to transport myself to Britain, make my friend, my sister, and myself wizards, and get into Hogwarts! I am SO good!" Harry looked around for help with handling this clearly insane girl, but discovered that Ron and Hermione weren't there. He guessed that they were off snogging somewhere. He looked back at where Ari had been standing, but she was no longer there. She was running around in circles again.  
  
"Um, Ari? Do you want to go see Dumbledore or something?"  
  
"Ooooooh! Dumbledore! Is Aberforth going to be there?" again, Harry was very puzzled. Who or what was 'Aberforth'?  
  
"Ok Ari. Let's go now, Professor Dumbledore will, err, help you!" and with that Harry Potter escorted Ari to Dumbledore's office, not knowing that this girl was soon going to make his life very. interesting.  
  
Draco Malfoy and Fred and George Weasly had just had some very similar experiences to the one Harry Potter had just had. Except the girl Malfoy met was named Anna, and the girl Fred and George met was named Jessie. And when the blinding light had flashed, Anna ended up in Malfoy's lap. This was totally by accident, for Ari was the one ment to fall in her receiver's lap. And Jessie didn't freak out when she met Fred and George. Instead she said that she needed to talk to Ari and Anna before they drove everyone insane.  
  
They soon arrived at Dumbledore's office, luckily he was passing at the time. When Dumbledore discovered four teenage boys and three teenage girls trying to guess his password, with Ari and Anna sometimes conversing really loudly, saying really random things like,  
  
"So, did Quinn ever find out who Zora was, Ari?  
  
"Nope, did you and 'the football player' ever hook up? Hehe Anna, you like the football player!" When Ari said this Anna promptly slapped Ari in the face. Even Dumbledore could not make sense of these girls, so he invited everyone to his office.  
  
"Dumbledore, where's Aberforth?" questioned Ari as soon as they arrived.  
  
"How do you know about my brother?" responded Dumbledore, very confused.  
  
"I read the books! They're so good! I love all of them so much! Especially the 5th one, where Harry is all teenage angsty! He's so cute! He makes you want to say 'oh hunny'!" at this, Dumbledore just stood there, very confused. Then Jessie explained,  
  
"Dumbledore, Harry, Fred, George, Draco, this is my sister Ari and her friend Anna. In the muggle world J.K. Rowling has made the stories of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's adventures into books. They are very popular, and Ari and Anna figured out how to get into the real Hogwarts. I came along to keep Ari and Anna in check, and also because I am obsessed with the books too, just not as openly. So, since we didn't figure out how to get our selves out of Hogwarts, we are going to have to stay here for awhile. So when are you going to sort us?" Everyone was very confused by this. Dumbledore was the first to get his wits together though.  
  
"Right now I suppose. I better go fetch the Sorting Hat!" He took the Sorting Hat off the shelf, and placed it on Ari's head.  
  
"Hmm. Where to put you Ari? I see you are intelligent, but a bit of a slacker at times. Wegmans is the best place to shop! We are so on the same wavelength! You are also very obsessive, but can be a great friend. You really like animals, and are very easily disgusted, you can be very brave. You like Orlando Bloom, Eligah Wood, Viggo Mortenson, Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, and Johnny Depp! And because of that, I am going to put you in, GRYFFINDOR! And I think The Newsies is an awesome movie to! And you're right! We should have a drama program here!" she beamed and pranced about a bit, the red highlights in her shoulder length chestnut hair sparkling.  
  
"Next up, Anna!" Said Dumbledore, getting over a little of his confusion, and regaining a little composure. Even though these girls were clearly insane, they had to be intelligent, I mean, you would have to be to transport yourself to Hogwarts and become a wizard! Anna walked up to the Sorting Hat, and put it on her head.  
  
"Hmm. You are very like Ari, accept that you are better at sports. Ooh! You like someone on the football team at your school! Hehehe! Football girl! You should be a cheerleader!" Anna pulled the hat off her head and slapped it. Dumbledore marveled at the fact that this girl could make the Sorting Hat laugh. And the fact that she had bitch slapped it. Anna pulled the hat over her head again, warning it not to make any more comments.  
  
"Ok! Ok! I won't tell everyone whom you're crushing on! Hey! That hurt!" Anna had taken the hat off and slapped it again.  
  
"So, back to business! You are also intelligent, and hyper and obsessive. And you like The Newsies too! Wow! I thought I was the only one! You are brave, and stuff, so I am going to put you in, GRYFFINDOR!" she also beamed and danced around. Then she slapped the hat again for good measure.  
  
"Ok, Jessie, it's your turn!" said Dumbledore, still marveling over the Sorting Hat's conversation with Anna. Jessie walked up to the Sorting Hat and put it on her head.  
  
"So Jessie, you're the normal one, eh? But I see that you are strange on the inside! Almost as strange as Anna and Ari here! And don't worry! You'll get a boyfriend here!" At this Jessie blushed like mad.  
  
"So your embarrassed about it! Ah well. You are intelligent and brave. So I am going to put you in, GRYFFINDOR!" Jessie was very happy about this, but unlike Ari and Anna she did not run around in circles.  
  
"Ok girls," said Dumbledore, "dinner is starting soon, so I am going to bring you down to the Great Hall and announce you to the school!" Dumbledore led the three girls down the stairs, finally over the shock, probably because he is a bit insane himself. Harry, Fred, George, and Draco just stood in place, bewildered by what had just happened. Draco was still in shock about having a girl fall into his lap. They continued staring out the window until Draco got knocked out by Fawkes' cage falling on his head.  
  
A/N Hope you liked it! Don't care if you didn't! Flames welcome! Just PLEASE REVIEW! Next Episode: Ari and Jessie thoroughly scare everyone by stalking Snape. 


End file.
